


Watching

by KAZ1167



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Clubbing, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, PWP, Sex, Watching, kind of. mutual masturbation that turns into sex, the Bosami is barely present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAZ1167/pseuds/KAZ1167
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Korra likes to take control. Mako doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

Bolin's birthday celebration is quickly turning into Mako’s personal hell. He’s had a long week—he just wants to go back to his apartment and rest. Instead, he’s trapped in a line that wraps all the way around the club building and stuck in the cold. Two steps before the four of them make it through the club’s door, Mako is tempted to turn and leave, but his girlfriend’s strong hands on his shoulders force him into the darkness.  
The club is hot and crowded, the blaring music is practically unbearable, and there isn’t any easy escape in sight. Mako silently grimaces, sipping on some liquored drink that slightly burns his throat, and reluctantly acknowledges that the only thing preventing him from bursting his brother’s birthday bubble is Korra’s somehow flirtatiously chiding glances and the hand that keeps sliding up his thigh. He can’t help but roll his eyes as Bolin consumes more of his own drink, the alcohol only magnifying his boundless energy, but his attention stays fixated on the fingers crawling up his leg.

A very tipsy Bolin pulls a willing Asami and reluctant Mako onto the floor, as Korra laughs from her place at the booth. The pointed glare he shoots Korra only makes her laugh more, but she stands and pushes her way through the crowd to Mako.

He looks over at Bolin and Asami, who have gravitated closer to the speakers and are covered by the shadow of the balcony hanging above. He knew Bolin’s entire plan was to get Asami to loosen up, get her to try something new, and it seems to be working for the new couple. Asami’s arms wrap around his neck, and she keeps pulling Bolin down for quick kisses. Mako leans in to speak to Korra, his eyes lazily trying to determine the easiest path to the exit, before he feels Korra’s hands rest on his hips, holding him close amidst the push of bodies around them.

“Korra, I don’t want to dance.” Mako moves to leave, but the hands on his hips grasp tighter as she pulls him flush against her warm chest.

“I might be able to change your mind.” Korra’s breath is warm on his neck, the words tickling the exposed skin. He slightly turns his head, the hint of a pout in place, but the unyielding and mischievous glow in Korra’s eyes stops his half-hearted attempts to leave. He’s trapped, and a shiver surges through his body, a rush of exhilaration at what’s to come.

Korra nips against his neck, her hands sliding from his hips to just under the fabric of his shirt, her thumbs tracing circles against his heated skin. Mako bites back a moan when Korra eagerly pushes against him with each beat of the pulsating music and it only makes the strain of his already tight pants that much worse. When they can no longer spot Bolin and Asami, the promise of _other_ activities before the night’s end is too strong to resist.

The walk back to his apartment is quiet and Mako feels the mounting tension between them. Tonight will not be about long touches and loving whispers; no, tonight will leave him exhausted and deliriously filled with satisfaction when he wakes up in the morning. Korra is either warm and tender or demanding and dominating, and Mako loves both sides of her.

He opens the door to his flat and Korra follows in close behind him. As he turns to shut the door, strong arms wrap around him and Korra’s teasing breath is on his ear.

“I’ve been wet since the club and you’re going to do something about it.” He feels Korra’s breasts press against him through the fabric of their shirts as Korra’s lips find the nape of his neck, sucking at the sensitive skin.

Korra’s name breathily escapes his lips and he’s already half hard under her knowing hands and lips. She pushes against his back, slowly grinding into him, as her hand moves lower to pull at the obtruding belt buckle, sliding up Mako’s covered cock with just the right amount of pressure to make him moan.

Crossing to the bedroom, Mako manages to pull Korra’s shirt off and starts on her pants, but Korra swats his hands away. Korra undresses him, teasing him with too gentle rubs when he _needs_ her firm grip around him, before pushing him onto the bed. He looks on in confusion as Korra pulls Mako’s desk chair over and sits across from him.

“I want to watch you.” The request sends his head spinning. They’ve never done this before and he hesitates for a minute.

“Korra…”

“Now.” Their eyes lock and the pleading yet demanding tone of Korra’s voice wills him to take his aching cock in his hand. It feels a little strange to be doing this in front of her, but the warmth of his hand feels too good for him to question it for long. Korra’s eyes dart from his down to where he pumps himself slowly and he hears her sharp intake of breath from her position on the chair. It’s enough to encourage him to pump a little faster, as his eyes close and he pulls memories of Korra’s mouth sucking him off or Korra’s hand grasping him to the forefront of his mind. His breathing quickens and he hears himself half-whispering Korra’s name as he runs his hand up and down his dick, bringing himself closer and closer to his peak.

The sound of something falling to the floor draws his eyes open, his hand slowing slightly, and he looks for the sound’s location. He sees the pelt at Korra’s feet, her pants pulled off, as she slowly runs her fingers over her wet entrance and stares at Mako. Their eyes meet and Mako’s breath is cut short as he runs his thumb over the sensitive skin of his head, spreading precum down his lengh.

“Mako.” He doesn’t need Korra to say more; he releases himself, the warmth of his hand missed, and walks over to Korra’s spot on the chair before kneeling down. Korra’s hand continues rubbing against herself and Mako slowly slides a finger into her before trailing his tongue over her sensitive nipples, never breaking eye contact. He does it twice more before latching on and sucking one into his mouth. Korra’s eyes close and her head falls back, her rushed breaths sounding similar to Mako’s name.

He takes in the defined abdominal muscles of Korra’s stomach and traces one hand over each ripple as his mouth makes its way down to the apex of her thighs. His tongue pushes against her, gently, as his fingers continue to slowly pump in and out, his own erection growing harder with each mewl that escapes her lips. He keeps going, sucking and teasing, lapping and licking with practiced strokes that make her legs spasm against his head. Finally his name breaks the series of sharp breaths and moans from her mouth, and the warmth around his fingers and the strong thighs against his head clench around him. He lets a smirk cross his face as he pulls back, running the back of his hand across his mouth, watching as she slouches against the chair, the glow in her eyes satiated but not nearly satisfied. The temptation to touch himself to the image of her is almost too much and he’s quickly reminded of his aching erection.

She stands and he follows; she kisses him and he kisses back; she grasps at his shoulders and he traces his hands over her waist, letting his hands slide lower across her firm butt. It’s only then that he realizes she’s positioned them so he’ll fall against the bed when she pushes him down, and she does. As he shifts against the mattress, she climbs over him, drawing a deep moan from him when she takes him in her hand and slides onto his cock.

The feeling of her around him, wet and tight and warm, makes him groan out her name, and he curses when her muscled legs lift her nearly all the way off of him before slowly sliding back down. He watches hungrily, entranced by the way her body glows in the dim lighting of the room, the way every curve of her moves to the steady rhythm she sets, the way her mouth hangs open with every gasp, the way her eyes shift between watching his face eagerly and flicking closed when she finds just the right angle. He knows he isn’t going to last much longer, but he’s determined to hold out until she’s climaxed a second time. He grips her hips roughly, the thought that his fingers will probably leave marks on her skin fleetingly passing through his mind before her breathing cuts short, her loud moans and gasps clipped as she tightens around him, and he follows quickly after her, a groan and her name mixing together as his breath leaves his chest.

She doesn’t leave his lap as she catches her breath, only allowing herself to collapse beside him when the last waves of her orgasm leave her. Her hair sticks to her slightly sweaty forehead, her blown pupils nearly hiding the blue of her eyes, her skin flushed, and Mako’s struck by the beauty of the woman before him. He pulls her into him, kissing every inch of skin he can access without moving. They lie against each other, content to listening to the way their breaths momentarily sync before fluctuating out of time once more.

The quiet lasts for a few minutes more before Mako knowingly slides his hand over the center of her body, trailing his hand down from the valley of her breasts to the dip between her legs, waiting eagerly for a soft moan to break her silence.

“Ready for another round?” His voice is low, his words muffled against the place where his lips cover her neck. She turns in his arms, shifting her body tightly over his, but he quickly rolls them over once more, propping himself on his elbows and gazing down at a smirk and fiery blue.

“Always.”


End file.
